


Always you

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon - TV Movie, Eat love play, Kiho are a mess, Kiho is the central pairing, M/M, Pet lover!Hoseok, Veterinarian!Kihyun, as always, kiho monthly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: They loved each other.Everyone knew it except for them.





	Always you

**Author's Note:**

> Kiho monthly / August / TV Film
> 
> Based on the film "Eat, play, love". I made some changes, though, so is not exactly like the movie^^

—Do you think you're being subtle, right?

Kihyun gave Jooheon a look before answer.

—I don't know what are you talking about.

The younger one sighed, even if he already knew his hyung would say something like that.

—Why haven't you told him you love him?

—You know I can't, right?

—The fact that Hoseok's going to marry Susan doesn't imply he loves her, necessarily.

—How —and now Kihyun sounded deeply exasperated— on Earth Hoseok hyung is going to put a ring on a woman's finger if he doesn't love her?

—Because Hoseok hyung is a softie and doesn't like hurting people's feelings. He cares for Susan, that's all.

Kihyun fell quiet suddenly.

As Jooheon has said, he wasn't being subtle. Since he had returned to the city, now as a graduated veterinarian, all he did was give periodic looks —which another friend of him, Changkyun, liked to describe as the ones a dog give at his food— to Hoseok, who worked and was the owner of the local shelter.

Truth to be told, Kihyun had a crush on the older since he was a child and seeing how him was so nice to the animals, and that both of them grown to be friends through that, inspired him to study veterinary.

Years later, he was out of College with perfect grades and a heart full of love for a man who was already taken the moment he put a foot on Minnesota to take care of the Veterinary clinic his father owned.

But, as his dad still could run it without much problem, Kihyun found himself with a lot of free time. And needless to say, he knew Hoseok worked there before offers himself to be a volunteer.

—Let's see if Max is okay. He doesn't seem to want any other people around him that isn't you or Hoseok.

Kihyun gave a last look to his boss and nodded, not wanting to overanalyze what he was feeling.

 

Everyone in Minnesota knew Hoseok, personally or by name. He was a great guy who, at the age of 30 had reached his dreams, and now, with his fiancee, he would leave everything he had there to live in New York, where Susan had received an offer in a TV show she couldn't decline.

—Are you sure this is what you want to do? —Jooheon asked his hyung after hearing the news—. You worked so hard to open the animal shelter and keep it going... are you going to leave it in someone else's hands? Because I can't do the same as you, and you know it.

—I know. But it's Susan future of what we're talking about.

—If you don't move on with her, she cannot live? That sucks. Please, hyung, enlighten me. I'm not sure if I'm misunderstanding things. And I want to understand. And support you.

By the look Hoseok gave to his younger brother, Jooheon knew was tired. Maybe of him, maybe of his girlfriend... none really knew when it was about Hoseok's worries.

—I know this sounds really weird, okay? Sometimes I don't even understand myself. I love dogs and the shelter with my whole heart, but in the end, maybe this is for the best.

Jooheon would have asked if he was talking about him or his fiancee. But stopped right there because he knew Hoseok would still think first in others instead of himself.

—I hope so, too.

 

Since that day, Jooheon made his new goal in life set his hyung free of that woman who didn't deserve him at all.

And it wasn't that hard to pick Kihyun's crush. Jooheon was the shelter's recepcionist after all, and nothing could scape his subtle but deep stare. Not that Kihyun was really trying to not be discovered. Maybe it was a thing people in love did unintentionally, he wasn't sure, but the older kept sending shy smiles and looks full of meaning.

The worst was when Hoseok asked for his help. The veterinarian lost all his dignity as he did everything the owner asked, his one and only focus on the other's petitions.

Jooheon and Changkyun weren't lying when they said Kihyun and Hoseok were meant to be together. But none of them knew it or wanted to admit it.

Maybe it was Hoseok and Kihyun's destiny or that for some reason their paths were so intertwined they couldn't do nothing but meet in the weirdest places, even if they had been together all day at the shelter.

Tonight was the turn of the town's bar.

Kihyun wanted to relax for a bit, not caring about what would happen with the animals, or Hoseok, or his life. For a second, he have thought to ask Jooheon or Changkyun to go with him, but did otherwise, as he knew their talk would end on his love life inevitably.

Of course, his destiny sucked and the one barstool empty was right by his crush's side.

What a great augury.

—Hello, Hoseok hyung.

He sat at the high chair, making a signal to the bartender. Kihyun needed to act as nonchalant as possible.

His hyung looked back at him, his lips spreading in an oh so beautiful smile, Kihyun's heart swelled.

—Hello there, Kihyunnie. What brings you here?

—Nothing special. You?

—Same. I just need to, you know, stop thinking, and relax.

The younger waited patiently for his cup of vodka to be done and in front of him. He really needed a sip right now.

—Too much to do? I think I heard you and Susan are leaving soon.

It had been Jooheon who had told him, with details, what was happening with the couple.

—Oh, yeah —the smile of Hoseok fell a bit—. She have to be in New York by the end of the month.

—Have you found someone to be in charge of the shelter?

His hyung downed his drink before answering.

—As you know, I really love what I do. Dogs are my life, so I need to find a person who can take care of the shelter as good as me. That's not an easy task.

—No, is not.

Suddenly, Kihyun felt guilty. Hoseok had said he wanted to have a break, and he had mentioned the things that for sure were bothering him the most. He wished he could take his words back, but instead of continue feeling like trash, he did his best to help his hyung recover his good mood.

Talk about their childhood was a great choice, since they still remembered the old days, when they went to kindergarten and loved to play together.

—You called me Tokki —the older pointed out with a big smile—. I wish we could have bunnies in the shelter, so I could have given you one as a gift.

—Why? I like dogs too.

—Not because of that, but because I want you to have something that can help you remember me when I'm gone for real.

Those words touched the right strings of his heart, and the wrong too. He didn't want to think about the moment his hyung, his friend for his entire life and his crush will be hours apart from him. Kihyun wanted it to be a bad game of him, but Hoseok was so serious there wasn't any possibility for Kihyun to think he was joking.

—Oh, I see. In my dad's house I can't have a bunny, you know. 

—I'll see how I can solve it.

And the moment was gone with a brief laugh of the older.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to have one chapter. But inspiration is a *ucker. I hope I can end this in two chapters, but who knows~ kkkkkkk


End file.
